Transkripte/Equestria Girls (Film)
Equestria Girls :schnauft :Applejack: Yehaa! Dein erster großer Auftritt als Prinzessin. Du musst bestimmt überglücklich sein. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, ich bin wahnsinnig aufgeregt. Und um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich auch ganz schön nervös. :Pinkie Pie: Was, du bist aufgenervöst? Ist es als würdest du immer auf und ab springen und dabei ich ich ich rufen! Oder als wolltest du dich im gleichen Moment zu einem kleinen Ball zusammen rollen und einfach verstecken! Oh, wir alle kennen das! :Fluttershy: Genauso geht es mir fast jeden Tag. :Applejack: Du hast kein Grund dir Sorgen zu machen, Twilight. Alles wird garantiert– :Rarity: TWILIGHT! Oh, tut mir Leid, Liebes. Mir ist gerade ’was furchtbares aufgefallen. Wo ist deine Krone? Hast du sie etwa in Ponyville vergessen? Sag schon! :Twilight Sparkle: In meinem Koffer. :klopft dreimal auf den Koffer :Twilight Sparkle: Weist du, ich bin noch etwas gehemmt sie jeden Tag zu tragen. Ich hab ja bis jetzt auch noch Schwierigkeiten mich an die hier zu gewöhnen. ächtz :Rarity: Du bist doch jetzt eine Prinzessin, Twilight. Du musst dich dran gewöhnen! Ich kann nicht sagen, würde ich so eine Krone besitzen, ich würde sie immer tragen. Ja sogar in der Nacht. :Bläser-Fanfare :Flash Sentry: Ihre Hoheit, Prinzessin Twilight Sparkle! :Prinzessin Cadance: lacht Twilight! Wir haben uns seit der Krönungsfeier nicht mehr gesehen! :Prinzessin Celestia: Wir haben noch so viel zu besprechen. Aber ich glaube das verschieben wir auf Morgen. Ihr seit bestimmt müde von der Reise. Ruht euch lieber erstmal aus. :Reden :Twilight Sparkle: seufz :Spike: Was ist denn, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Ach ich weiß nicht, Spike. Ich mache mir wohl zu viele Gedanken. Prinzessin Cadence soll nun über das Kristallkönigreich herrschen. Was, wenn man mir auch ein Königreich anvertraut, über das ich regieren soll? :Spike: Das währe echt fantastisch! :Twilight Sparkle: Nein, das währe es nicht! Nur weil ich diese Krone und diese Flügel besitze heißt das nicht das ich eine gute Regentin bin! :Spike: Natürlich währst du das Twilight. Aber jetzt komm, du brauchst ein wenig Schlaf. Denn Morgen ist dein großer Tag! seufz seufz :Twilight Sparkle: ächtz Kann nicht… drauf liegen…! :Sprungfeder-Geräusch :Twilight Sparkle: Man, ich will es doch einfach nur bequem haben! Ugh! :remixed Titellied :zirpen :Hufgetrappel :quitscht :Hufgetrappel :Spike: schnarcht :Sunset Shimmer: über den Schwanz von Spike Ugh! :Spike: Huh? Was? :Twilight Sparkle: gähn japs Meine Krone! Sie hat meine Krone! Halt! Ein Dieb! Sie hat meine Krone! :Rest der Hauptfiguren: japs :Twilight Sparkle: Halt! ächtz :klappern :alle außer Sunset Schimmer: japs :Twilight Sparkle: Was hast du mit meiner Krone gemacht? :Sunset Shimmer: Tut mir leid. Aber das musste sein… Prinzessin! :alle: japs :Fluttershy: Wer war denn das? :Prinzessin Celestia: Sunset Shimmer. Sie war früher meine Schülerin. Ich habe sie unterrichtet kurz bevor ich Twilight kennenlernte. Weil Sunset nicht schnell genug das bekam das sie wollte, wurde sie gemein und unehrlich. Ich versuchte ihr zu helfen, aber sie wollte nicht mehr von mir unterrichtet werden und ging ihre eigenen Wege. Und die führten dahin deine Krone zu stehlen. :Spike: Sie hat Twilights Krone ausgetauscht. :Prinzessin Celestia: Ich vermute Sunset Shimmer dachte du würdest nicht merken, dass es nicht deine ist. Und wenn du es gemerkt hättest, wäre es für deine Krone und die Elemente der Harmonie zu spät gewesen. :Twilight Sparkle: Aber ich verstehe das nicht! Wohin ist sie verschwunden? Wo wollte sie mit der Krone hin? :Prinzessin Celestia: Du wirst bald viel mehr über diesen Ort wissen, als ich es selbst tue. :Prinzessin Luna: Das ist kein gewöhnlicher Spiegel. Er ist das Tor zu einer völlig anderen Welt. Und dieses Tor öffnet sich nur alle 30 Monde. :Pinkie Pie: Funkel, funkel! :Prinzessin Luna: Er wurde immer im Thronsaal des Canterlot Schlosses aufbewahrt. Aber nun haben wir ihn hierher geholt, damit Prinzessin Cadence besser auf ihn acht geben kann. :Prinzessin Celestia: seufz Ich habe mir immer gewünscht, dass Sunset Shimmer eines Tages durch diesen Spiegel zurückkehren würde. Ich habe gehofft sie würde irgendwann meinen Rat suchen. Doch offensichtlich ist sie nicht aus diesem Grund gekommen. :Prinzessin Cadance: Twilight, du musst den Speigel benutzen um in die andere Welt zu gehen und um deine Krone zurück zu holen. Ohne sie haben die anderen Elemente der Harmonie keine Kraft und Equestria wird damit das wichtigste Verteidigungsmittel genommen. :Prinzessin Luna: Deine Krone gehört nicht an den Ort, den Sunset Shimmer als ihr Zuhause bezeichnet. In ihrem Besitz wird dein Elemente der Harmonie ohne Zweifel dazu benutzt Leid über die Bewohner des anderen Reiches zu bringen. Sie werden nicht länger die Kraft haben sich zu verteidigen. :Prinzessin Celestia: Es ist wichtig, dass du dich dieser Aufgabe stellst.Original: You understand the importance of your task? :Twilight Sparkle: Ich verstehe. :Prinzessin Celestia: Gut. Dann musst du sofort aufbrechen. :Twilight Sparkle: seufz :Rainbow Dash: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wenn sie geht, dann gehen wir auch mit! :Pinkie Pie: quickt :Rainbow Dash: Richtig, Mädels? :Pinkie Pie: Uuuh, ich bin so aufgenervöst! :Applejack: Du weißt schon, dass das kein richtiges Wort ist, oder? :Prinzessin Celestia: Ich fürchte, ich kann euch nicht mitgehen lassen. :Rainbow Dash: Was?! Wieso denn nicht?! :Prinzessin Celestia: Wenn ich euch mitschicke bringt das die Balance der anderen Welt durcheinander. Ein Ungleichgewicht hindert Twilight daran ihre Krone von Sunset Shimmer zurück zu bekommen. Diesen Auftrag muss Prinzessin Twilight ganz allein erfüllen. :Prinzessin Luna: Es tut mir leid. Die Zeit drängt. Am dritten Tag, wenn der Mond seine höchste Position am Nachthimmel erreicht, wird sich das Tor schließen. Und wenn es geschlossen ist, müssen dreißig weitere Monde vergehen, bevor du wieder zurückkehren kannst. :Rest der Hauptfiguren: Ermutigungen Rainbow Dash: Du bist schneller wieder hier, als du glaubst. Fluttershy: Viel Glück! :Rest der Hauptfiguren: Spike, NEIN! :Twilight Sparkle: Whoa! Aaaah! :Spike: schreit :Twilight Sparkle: grummel :Spike: Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Häh, Spike? Aber du solltest doch nicht–. Spike, bist du ein… Hund!? :Spike: Ich… ich glaub schon. Aber ich hab nicht die geringste Ahnung, was du sein sollst! :Twilight Sparkle: Huh? schreit keuch :Spike: Twilight, du musst dich zusammenreißen! :Twilight Sparkle: heftig seufz Wie… sieht denn der Rest von mir aus? :Spike: Ähm, wie du. Naja, nicht ganz wie du. Deine Nüstern sind ziemlich klein. :Twilight Sparkle: Meine Nüstern?! Panik :Spike: Du willst doch nicht schon wieder schreien? Wo sind wir? :Twilight Sparkle: Ich weiß es doch nicht. Aber ich glaube hierdurch kommen wir wieder zurück nach Equestria. japs Wir müssen meine Krone so schnell wie möglich finden und wieder zurückkehren. Ich schlage vor, dass wir zuerst im Schloss suchen. :Spike: Von mir aus gern. Tja, ich glaube dein neues Ich sollte sich irgendwie anders bewegen– :hächelt und winselt :Twilight Sparkle: Whooaaa… Whoa! Uuh… nervös Los komm, Spike. Ich will auf keinen Fall länger als nötig so aussehen müssen. :Spike: Sieh’s doch mal positiv! Du bist immerhin deine unbequemen Flügel losgeworden. :Twilight Sparkle: grummel :rums :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm! ächtz japs Meine Magie! Sie funktioniert nicht! :Spike: Leuchtet ein. Du bist nämlich auch dein Horn losgeworden. :Twilight Sparkle: WAS?! :Spike: Wir… sollten vielleicht mal einen Spiegel finden. :Twilight Sparkle: Was meinst du, Spike? Haben sie diese Kunstgegenstände aus Equestria geklaut? japs Was bin ich? :läutet :Gespräche durcheinander :Twilight Sparkle: Huh? Uuf! :Flash Sentry: Uuh! Alles in Ordnung? :Spike: Ich glaube das hier ist gar kein Schloss. :Sparkle ::Der merkwürdige Ort ::Ist mir so fremd ::Das hab ich noch nie gesehen ::Die ganze Welt scheint kopfzustehn ::Daher frag ich mich ::Worauf ließ ich mich nur ein ::Ich schau mir viel von ihnen ab ::Denn die Zeit dazu ist knapp ::Sie kennen keinen Zauber. Auch Flügel gibt es nicht ::Ich seh dünne Beine und kleine Nüstern im Gesicht ::Wie etwas verwirrend und so fremd sein kann ::Doch je länger ich es sehe, desto mehr gewöhn ich mich daran ::Eine fremde Welt (Eine fremde Welt) ::Ich möchte sie so gern verstehen, diese fremde Welt (Eine fremde Welt) ::Vieles gibt es hier zu sehen, in der fremden Welt ::Dieser fremden Welt :Fluttershy: Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hab es gefunden und dachte ich sollte es ihr geben. Ich wusste nicht, dass du es fallen gelassen hast. :Sunset Shimmer: Tja, habe ich aber! Und als du es dir geschnappt hast, hast du es völlig ruiniert. Du solltest keine Sachen aufheben, die dir nicht gehören. :Fluttershy: eingeschüchtert Es… es gehört dir aber doch auch nicht wirklich. :Sunset Shimmer: Was hast du gesagt?!? :Fluttershy: wimmer Ach nichts. :knurrt :Sunset Shimmer: Das dachte ich mir. Es gehört mir so gut wie und das weißt du. Du bist so erbärmlich. Kein Wunder, dass deine besten Freunde nur streunende Tiere sind. :Twilight Sparkle: Wie kannst du nur so mit ihr reden!? :Sunset Shimmer: Was hast du gesagt? :Twilight Sparkle: Ich habe dich gefragt, wie du nur so mit ihr reden kannst!? :Sunset Shimmer: Du bist bestimmt neu hier. Ich kann nämlich mit jedem hier sprechen, wie ich will. :schließt :Fluttershy: Ich kann nicht fassen, wie du das tun konntest! :Twilight Sparkle: Ich konnte doch nicht nur zuhören. :Fluttershy: Nun, aber noch nie hat es jemand gewagt sich gegen Sunset Shimmer zu stellen. :Twilight Sparkle: Sunset Shimmer? :Fluttershy: Hast du schon von ihr gehört? :Twilight Sparkle: Kann man so sagen. :Fluttershy: Ich kann mich nicht erinnern dich hier schon mal gesehen zu haben. Hast du gerade erst von einer anderen Schule auf die Canterlot High gewechselt? :Twilight Sparkle: Ähm… ja! Von einer anderen nervös Schule! Ich heiße Twilight. :Fluttershy: leise Ich… ich bin Fluttershy. :Twilight Sparkle: Tut mir leid. Wie war das? :Fluttershy: leiser Ich bin Fluttershy! :Twilight Sparkle: Es hörte sich an als hättest du Fluttershy gesagt. Aber wie kann das sein? :Fluttershy: Oh du meine Güte! Wer ist denn dieses niedliche kleine Kerlchen? :Twilight Sparkle: Das ist Spike! Mein, äh, Hund! :Fluttershy: Oh, er ist so süß! Hier bitte, für dich, mein Hündchen! :Spike: frisst Woa! :Fluttershy: Ach, würdest du nicht auch alles dafür tun, um zun erfahren, was diese Tierchen denken? :Twilight Sparkle: Normalerweise erzählt er es mir. :Fluttershy: Was meinst du damit? :Spike: bellt :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, äh, gar nichts! Ist schon gut. Sunset Shimmer sagte du hast hier was gefunden. Etwas, das ihr gehört. War es vielleicht zufällig eine Krone? :Fluttershy: Woher hast du das gewusst? :Twilight Sparkle: Och, ich hab nur geraten. nervös Hast du sie immer noch? :Fluttershy: verneinend Mm-mm. :Twilight Sparkle: Aber du weißt bestimmt wo sie ist. :Fluttershy: zustimmend Mm-hmm. Heute morgen habe ich Flugblätter für das Tierheim verteilt, so wie ich es jeden Mittwoch tue. :Fluttershy: Das Canterlot-Tierheim braucht noch freiwillige Helfer. Wer mag einem Tier helfen, das sich nicht selbst helfen kann? :fliegen davon :Fluttershy: wimmer :plonk :Fluttershy: Auu! :Fluttershy: Ich weiß nicht wie sie dahin gekommen ist. Aber ich wollte auch nicht, dass sie beschädigt wird, also wollte ich sie zu Direktorin Celestia bringen. :Twilight Sparkle: Direktorin Celestia? Ist sie hier die Herrscherin? :Fluttershy: So könnte man es auch ausdrücken. Eigentlich haben sie und Vize-Direktorin Luna hier an der Schule das Sagen. :Twilight Sparkle: Und wo ist sie jetzt? :Fluttershy: In ihrem Büro wahrscheinlich. Dritte Tür auf der linken Seite. :Twilight Sparkle: Danke! :Fluttershy: Oh, warte! Man darf auf dem Schulgelände eigentlich keine Tiere halten. Es ist besser, wenn du ihn in deinem Rucksack versteckst. Das mach ich auch! :miaut :zwitschern :Fluttershy: Sie sind so einsam, wenn ich den ganzen Tag in der Schule bin. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, okay! Danke schön! :läutet :Fluttershy: Oh nein! Ich komme schon wieder zu spät! :klopfen :Direktorin Celestia: Herein. Wie kann ich dir helfen? :Twilight Sparkle: Ähm äh, uh… puh. Ich bin Twilight Sparkle und ich bin neu hier und, äh naja, ich habe gehört, dass Fluttershy heute morgen draußen eine Krone gefunden und ihnen gegeben hat. :Direktorin Celestia: Ja. Ich habe Vize-Direktorin Luna gebeten sie aufzubewahren. Keine Ahnung wie sie auf dem Schulrasen gelandet ist. Wolltest du dich zur Prinzessinenwahl beim diesjährigen Herbstball anmelden? :Twilight Sparkle: Äh, nein. Das trifft es nicht ganz. Nun in Wahrheit… Also in Wahrheit bin ich… Wissen sie, diese Krone ist eigentlich… Prinzessinenwahl beim Herbstball? :Direktorin Celestia: Das große Herbstfest der Canterlot High. :Twilight Sparkle: Wie die große Galloppgala! :Direktorin Celestia: Äh, die große Galloppgala? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, äh, das war ein ganz besonderes Fest in meiner, äh, alten Schule. :Direktorin Celestia: Gab es da auch eine Prinzessin? :Twilight Sparkle: Ja, aber sie war nicht wirklich eine Schülerin. :Direktorin Celestia: Hier in der Canterlot High wählen die Schüler eine ihrer Mitschülerinnen zur Prinzessin. Sie wird auf dem Herbstball gekrönt. :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm. Sie haben mich doch gefragt, ob ich mich für die Prinzessinenwahl aufstellen lassen möchte. Kann sich jeder bewerben? :Direktorin Celestia: Ja. Du musst einfach nur das Herbstball-Planungskommitee informieren, dass du mitmachen willst. Möchtest du noch was wissen? :Twilight Sparkle: Ähm, nein! Das war alles! :Direktorin Celestia: Nun gut. Wenn du irgend etwas brauchst, meine Tür steht jederzeit offen. :schließt :Spike: Twilight, warum hast du ihr nicht einfach gesagt, dass du deine Krone zurück haben willst? :Twilight Sparkle: Ach, das wollte ich ja auch. Aber stell dir mal vor jemand taucht in Equestria auf und erzählt, dass er von einem Ort kommt, der voll mit fleischigen, zweibeinigen Kreaturen ist? Wir würden doch denken er wäre verrückt! :Spike: Hmm, da hast du wahrscheinlich recht. :Twilight Sparkle: Scheint so, als müsste ich Prinzessin des Canterlot High Herbstballs werden, um meine Krone zurück zu bekommen. Und genau das habe ich auch vor! :Spike: Und wie genau willst du das bitte anstellen, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Ich habe noch überhaupt keine Ahnung! :läutet :reden :Twilight Sparkle: Lange kennen wir uns ja noch nicht. Aber ich hab mich gefragt ob du mir vielleicht behilflich sein kannst. :Fluttershy: Ja natürlich! :Twilight Sparkle: Ich hab beschlossen mich zur Wahl als Prinzessin des Herbstballs aufzu– :Fluttershy: japs Oh nein! Tut mir leid, uh! Ich glaube dich zur Prinzessinenwahl aufstellen zu lassen ist eine schlechte Idee. :Twilight Sparkle: Und warum? :Fluttershy: Sunset Shimmer will die Herbstball-Prinzessin werden. Wenn sie sich was in den Kopf gesetzt hat, bekommt sie es! Und sie macht jedem das Leben zur Hölle, der ihr im Weg steht. Frag einfach mal das Mädchen, das beim Frühlingsfest ebenfalls Prinzessin werden wollte! :Twilight Sparkle: Aber ich muss es versuchen! :Fluttershy: Oh, ich glaube du hast das nicht ganz verstanden. Du müsstest dann alle Schüler hier überzeugen dich zu wählen an statt Sie. Die Sportler, die Modefreaks, die Schauspieler, die Ökokids, die Nerds, die Rocker… :Twilight Sparkle: Wieso sind denn alle Ponys– :klaps :Twilight Sparkle: Äh, ich meine alle Schüler in getrennten Gruppen? :Fluttershy: Vielleicht war es in deiner alten Schule anders. Aber hier gehört jeder zu einer eigenen Clique. Doch eines haben alle Gruppen gemeinsam. Sie wissen, dass Sunset Shimmer diese Schule bis zu ihrem letzten Schultag beherrschen wird. :Twilight Sparkle: Dagegen unternehm ich was! in Apfel Äh, also kicher wo kann ich die Leiterin des Partyplanungskomitees finden? :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy sagte, dass sie bestimmt hier ist. :Pinkie Pie: Achtung, Achtung! tief ein und bläst Ballon auf :Twilight Sparkle: Hi, mein Name ist Twilight Sparkle und… Pinkie Pie? :entweicht aus einem Ballon :Pinkie Pie: japs Kannst du hellsehen?! :Twilight Sparkle: Äh, nein. Ich glaub das kann ich nicht. Aber das ist wahrscheinlich etwas, dass man hier macht. :Pinkie Pie: seufz Normalerweise nicht. :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy sagte, dass ich hier die Leiterin des Herbstball-Planungskomitee finden würde. :Pinkie Pie: Fluttershy, häh? Lass dich nicht von ihrer Schüchternheit täuschen. Sie kann nämlich auch richtig fies sein. :Twilight Sparkle: Seid ihr etwa nicht befreundet? :Pinkie Pie: Da hast du aber lange gewartet dich auf die Liste zu setzen. Der Herbstball ist schon übermorgen. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich bin noch neu hier. :Pinkie Pie: Ouuh! Dachte ich mir schon. Ich kenn dich nämlich nicht. Obwohl, wenn ich dich mal genau anschaue… Hast du vielleicht ’ne Zwillingsschwester in der Stadt, die einen Hund namens Spike hat, der genau wie der hier aussieht? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, vielleicht? :Pinkie Pie: Wusste ich schon. Also, du musst dich nur hier in diese Liste eintragen und stehst damit offiziell zur Wahl als Prinzessin des Herbstballs. :schreibt :Pinkie Pie: Wow! Das nenn’ ich echt mal ’ne schlechte Handschrift. Als hättest du noch nie ’n Stift in der Hand gehalten. :Twilight Sparkle: nervös Ach wirklich? :Applejack: Hat hier jemand ein Dutzend Kisten Apfelschorle bestellt? :Pinkie Pie: Oh! Oh! Ich, ich-ich-ich, ich, ja, ich! :Applejack: Der Rest kommt auch gleich? :Big McIntosh: Jeeep. :Applejack: Hey, dich kenn ich doch. :Twilight Sparkle: Ja, meinst du? :Applejack: Sicher. Du bist doch das neue Mädchen, dass es Sunset Shimmer heute morgen gezeigt hat. Apfelschorle :Pinkie Pie: Twilight Sparkle will gegen Sunset Shimmer bei der Wahl zur Prinzessin des Herbstballs antreten. :Applejack: spuck Das würde ich mir aber gut überlegen. Vielleicht wird Sunset am Anfang ganz herzlich tun… Sunset Shimmers Stimme Ich freue mich wirklich sehr auf einen fairen Wettkampf. Twilights Stimme Oh, das freut mich auch. normal Und dann zeigt sie ihren Stachel. :platzen :Applejack: Es gibt übrigens ein Mädchen, dem du noch weniger vertrauen kannst als Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash. :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash? :Pinkie Pie: Sie ist der Captain von so gut wie jedem Sportteam an der Canterlot High. :platzen :Applejack: Und außerdem ist sie der Captain darin dir irgendwelche Versprechen zu geben und sich dann umzudrehen und sich darüber keine Gedanken mehr zu machen. :Twilight Sparkle: Danke für die Ratschläge, Applejack. Aber ich glaube ich muss das mit der Wahl wirklich tun. :Applejack: Hach, bitte, wie du meinst. Hey, woher weißt du, dass ich Applejack heiße? :Twilight Sparkle: Ähm, ich äh… nervös Hast du es nicht erwähnt? :Big Mac: Nnööö. :Twilight Sparkle: Naja, war schön euch kennen zu lernen. Ich bin sicher, wir sehen uns bald. :Pinkie Pie: Sie verbirgt irgendein Geheimnis. Aber trotzdem bin ich voll auf ihrer Wellenlänge. flüstert Sie kann hellsehen! :Applejack: Aha. Wenn du es sagst, stimmt’s wohl. :öffnen :Sunset Shimmer: Das sieht furchtbar aus! Zu wenige Luftschlangen auf der Bühne und zu viele Luftballons. :platzt :Snips: Jaa, Luftschlangen! :Snails: Und zu viele Ballons! :rums :Sunset Shimmer: Was denn, Apfelschorle? Aah! Das ist keine Kinderparty, das ist meine Krönung. :Applejack: Nunja, also, es ist diesmal gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich, dass du nicht zur Prinzessin des Herbsballs gekrönt wirst. :Sunset Shimmer: Ach, ist das so? Ihr Landeier seid ja nicht besonders hell in der Birne. Und deshalb erzählen die anderen Schüler auch so furchtbare Dinge über dich. :Applejack: Grrr… :Sunset Shimmer: Ganz ohne Zweifel wird hier heute„heute“ ist inhaltlich falsch, denn der Herbstball ist „übermorgen“ meine Krönung gefeiert. Es tritt niemand sonst gegen mich an. :Pinkie Pie: Da hast du dich vertan! Das neue Mädchen hat sich eingetragen. :Sunset Shimmer: WAS?! :Pinkie Pie: Ich weiß, sie hat wirklich eine ganz fürchterliche Handschrift. :Sunset Shimmer: sich selbst Wo steckt diese Twilight Sparkle jetzt? lacht Applejack und Pinkie Pie Ich freue mich wirklich schon sehr auf einen fairen Wettkampf! :reden :Sunset Shimmer: Unfassbar, dass ich dich nicht schon eher erkannt habe. Ich hätte mir denken können, dass Celestia ihre beste Schülerin schickt um mir die Krone abzujagen. Eine Schülerin mit einem kleinen Hund. :Twilight Sparkle: Das ist meine Krone! :Sunset Shimmer: Wie auch immer. Das ist nur ein klitzekleiner Rückschlag für mich. Du kennst dich hier an diesem Ort überhaupt nicht aus. Aber ich herrsche über dies Schule. :Twilight Sparkle: Wenn das so ist, wieso brauchst du dann überhaupt meine Krone? Du weißt schon, dass du dir riesen Ärger einhandelst, weil du die Kronen vertauscht hast? :Sunset Shimmer: Quizfrage: was passiert, wenn du ein Element der Harmonie in eine andere Welt bringst? Was, du weißt es nicht? Ist das dein Ernst? lacht Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du Prinzessin Celestias beste Schülerin bist. Andererseits hat sie wahrscheinlich gar kein anderes Pony gefunden, dass mich ersetzen konnte nachdem ich beschlossen hatte Equestria zu verlassen. Wie peinlich, dass du das beste Pony warst, dass sie finden konnte. :Spike: knurrt :Sunset Shimmer: Oh, ich würde besser auf mein Hündchen aufpassen. Es wäre doch fürchterlich, wenn ihm hier irgendwas passieren würde. :Spike: Willst du uns etwa drohen? :Sunset Shimmer: Oh, aber natürlich nicht. :Spike: bellt :Sunset Shimmer: Aber wenn ich du wäre, würde ich lieber aufhören so viel zu quatschen. Oder wollt ihr, dass jeder erfährt, dass ihr nicht hier her gehört? Nein, garantiert nicht. Du willst Herbstball-Prinzessin werden? Bitte! Du hast doch nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie man sich hier verhält. :Sunset Shimmer: Ich will, dass ihr der Neuen folgt! Bringt mir etwas, dass mir gegen sie von Nutzen ist, wie beim letzten Mal als ein Mädchen dachte, es könnte gegen mich antreten. :Snips: Zu Befehl, Sunset Shimmer. :Sunset Shimmer: Wenn die Krone samt ihrer Macht mir gehört, dann wird es Twilight Sparkle leidtun, dass sie jemals einen Huf in diese Welt gesetzt hat. Allerdings wäre sie in Equestria auch nicht viel sicherer gewesen. :Snips: Jaa, in Equestria. :Sunset Shimmer: Was macht ihr denn noch hier?! Na los! :Snips und Snails: Auu, ooh. :knirscht :Twilight Sparkle: grummel :Trixie: Entschuldige bitte. dramatisch Die große und mächtige Trixie! …braucht Erdnussbuttercracker. :klimpert :Trixie: Voilà! :Twilight Sparkle: Sunset Shimmer hat recht. Ich kenn mich an diesem fremden Ort nicht aus. Wenn ich die Prinzessinenwahl gewinnen will, dann müssen wir ein paar Nachforschungen anstellen. :Spike: Nachforschungen? :Twilight Sparkle: Wir sind hier in einer Schule. Das heißt es gibt hier auch eine… Bibliothek! :Snips: Hast du auch dein Handy? :Snails: Ja, hast du deins? :Snips und Snails: kichern :Twilight Sparkle: Also, ich drücke einfach hier auf diese Buchstaben und dann sollten die Wörter und die bewegten Bilder hier erscheinen? :Cheerilee: seufz Das ist richtig. :Twilight Sparkle: Vielleicht gibt es an diesem Ort ja doch Magie. :spielt :Scootaloo: Video „Wenn du ein junges…“ :hört auf :Cheerilee: Uh, Mädchen! Aber was macht ihr denn? :Sweetie Belle: Wir sehen nach wie viele Klicks unser neues Musikvideo bekommen hat. :Scootaloo: Video „Wir drei stelln uns dem Leben… wir sind bereit…“ :Cheerilee: stöhn Nein, aufhören… :hört auf :Cheerilee: Nein! Die Schulcomputer sind nur für Recherchezwecke da. :Apple Bloom: Wisst ihr, ist schon in Ordnung. Einige Kommentare zu unserem Song sind wirklich schrecklich. „riesen Reinfall“… „Das Lustigste, was ich je gesehen habe“?! :Sweetie Belle: Das Lustigste, was sie je gesehen hat, huh? :Twilight Sparkle: Äh, ich glaube ihr solltet auf solche Aussagen keinen Wert legen… der Anspannung :Snips und Snails: kichern :Twilight Sparkle: Whoa! Whoa! Waah! :Cheerilee: Pscht! :Twilight Sparkle: Uh… nervös :Snips und Snails: stärker :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh. :Twilight Sparkle: schreit :Lautsprecherdurchsage: Die Bibliothek wird in fünf Minuten geschlossen. :Twilight Sparkle: gähn japs Ich habe noch nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht, wo wir heute Nacht schlafen! :Spike: Aber ich schon. :Spike: Es ist ein wenig hust staubig. hust Aber es sieht so aus also würde uns niemand stören. :Twilight Sparkle: Es ist perfekt, Spike. :Spike: Wie laufen denn deine Nachforschungen? :Twilight Sparkle: Ich hab was gefunden! Ein sogenanntes Jahrbuch. Darin scheinen sie alles das aufzuschreiben, was in der Schule passiert ist. Siehst du? Das sind Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy und ich wette das Mädchen ganz rechts ist bestimmt Rarity. :Spike: Es gibt eine Rarity!? Äh, ich meine, äh… interessantes Foto. :Twilight Sparkle: Interessant daran ist, dass sie aussehen wie Freundinnen. :Spike: Sie sehen wie unsere Freundinnen aus. Aber das haben wir schon längst herausgefunden. :Twilight Sparkle: Nein, sie sehen… als wären sie miteinander befreundet. Aber sie verhalten sich gar nicht wie Freundinnen. :Spike: Nein, nicht wirklich. :Twilight Sparkle: Irgendwie kann ich das Gefühl nicht loswerden, dass Sunset Shimmer etwas damit zu tun hat. :Spike: Das ist gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich. Und sie wollte deine Krone, weil sie bestimmt noch etwas schlimmeres plant. Wenn du sie aufhalten willst, musst du hier unbedingt Freundinnen finden und nicht darüber nachdenken, warum diese Mädchen keine mehr sind. Auch wenn sie dich gähn an deine Ponyville-Freundinnen erinnern. :Twilight Sparkle: Du hast recht, Spike. seufz Es geht um Wichtigeres. :Direktorin Celestia: Lautsprecher Guten Morgen und einen fröhlichen Donnerstag. Bitte denkt daran heute eure Wahlzettel für die Wahl zur Herbstball-Prinzessin abzuholen. Sie müssen bis morgen abgegeben werden. Also vergesst es nicht! Eure Stimme zählt. :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy hat gesagt, dass ich die verschiedenen Cliquen für mich gewinnen muss, wenn ich Herbstball-Prinzessin werden will. Also hab ich eine Themenliste erstellt. :Spike: lacht Oho, eine Liste. Das sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich. nervös Äh… bitte, fahr fort. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich werde mich ihnen vorstellen. Dann streue ich einige Dinge ein, die ich über ihre Welt gelernt habe und zeig, wie gut ich hier her passe! seufz Okay, Spike. Ich muss einen guten Eindruck bei meinen Mitschülern hinterlassen. Davon hängt das Wohl der Welt ab. :Junge: Hey, seht euch die an. lacht :lachen :Twilight Sparkle: Wieso sehen die mich denn alle so komisch an? Whoa! Hey, was soll…? Wieso hast…? Rarity? :Rarity: Perfekt! Oh, ja. Das sieht gut aus! In diesem Outfit erkennt dich niemand! :Twilight Sparkle: Wieso kann ich denn nicht einfach– :Rarity: Wir brauchen auch ein Outfit für deinen Hund. Eigentlich zu schade. Er ist so süß und so kuschelig! Mit ein wenig Aufwand könnte er wie ein Kaninchen aussehen. :Spike: Huh? :Twilight Sparkle: Ein Kaninchen? :öffnet :Applejack: Hier steckst du, Twilight. :Rarity: So viel zum neuen Outfit. :Applejack: Ich hab schon überall nach dir gesucht! :Fluttershy: Ich auch. :Pinkie Pie: Ich auch auch! Du siehst ja echt toll aus! :Rarity: Ja, ich kenn mich eben mit solchen Dingen gut aus. Aber es interessiert dich ja eh nicht. :Pinkie Pie: Was?! :Twilight Sparkle: Wieso sollte es sie nicht interessieren? Ach vergiss es. Wieso habt ihr mich denn überall gesucht? Was ist denn los? :Fluttershy: Oh, sie hat es noch gar nicht gesehen. :Twilight Sparkle: Was nicht gesehen? :Pinkie Pie: Oh, es ist gar nicht so schlimm, wie man erst denkt. :Sunset Shimmer: Video Twilight Sparkle will also unsere neue Herbstball-Prinzessin sein? Aber was sagt es über unsere Schule aus, wenn wir jemanden wie ihr eine so wichtige Auszeichnung geben? :Twilight Sparkle: japs Äh, ich. :Pinkie Pie: Naaa, ich nehme das zurück. Es ist wirklich schlimm! :Twilight Sparkle: Aber das ist erst gestern passiert! In der Bibliothek! Haben das etwa schon alle Schüler gesehen? :Fluttershy und Applejack: zustimmend Mmm… :Twilight Sparkle: Haben sie deshalb eben so über mich gelacht? :Rest der Hauptfiguren: zustimmend Mmm… :Twilight Sparkle: Was soll ich denn jetzt tun? Niemand, der das gesehen hat, wird mich noch wählen. :Fluttershy: Das wird dich jetzt vielleicht nicht beruhigen, aber meine Stimme hast du immer noch. :rums :Fluttershy: Du warst so lieb und hast dich für mich eingesetzt, als Sunset Shimmer gestern auf mir rumgehackt hat. :Pinkie Pie: Wenn du dich immer noch traust, könnte ich dir vielleicht auch dabei helfen! :Fluttershy: Ein guter Rat. Nimm ihre Hilfe nicht an. Sie meint nämlich nie irgendetwas ernst! :Pinkie Pie: Oh! Wieso bist du eigentlich immer so gemein zu mir? :Rarity: Och! Püe, püe, püe! Tu nicht so unschuldig, Pinkie Pie! Du bist auch nicht viel besser als sie! :Pinkie Pie: Und was soll das jetzt bitte schön heißen, Rarity?! :Rarity: Mich macht es glücklich jemandem meine Unterstützung anzubieten. Pinkie Pie Und zwar jemandem, der zu schätzen weiß, wie wertvoll meine Unterstützung ist! :Streitereien :Applejack: Ihr müsstet euch mal selbst zuhören! Kriegt euch jetzt alle wieder ein! :Rarity: Du meinst wir sollen uns so einkriegen, wie du nach der Sache mit Rainbow Dash? :Applejack: Sie hat versprochen mit dem Softball-Team bei meinem Kuchenbasar aufzutreten. Ich hab allen erzählt, dass sie kommt und dann ist niemand dort aufgetaucht! Ich stand da, wie eine Lügnerin! Das ist was anderes! :Pinkie Pie,Fluttershy und '''Rarity: Ist es nicht! :Applejack: Ist es doch! :Streitereien :Twilight Sparkle: STOP! Sofort aufhören! Ich möchte euch etwas zeigen. Ihr ward einmal Freundinnen. :Applejack: Hach, das Anfängerfest. Wisst ihr noch? :Pinkie Pie: Mm-hmm. :Rarity: seufz. :Twilight Sparkle: Irgendwas ist geschehen und ich glaube, dass Sunset Shimmer damit zu tun hat. :Rarity: Das ist vielleicht eine nette Theorie, Schätzchen, aber Sunset Shimmer hat damit bestimmt nichts zu tun. :Fluttershy: Sie hat recht. Sunset Shimmer war nicht diejenige, die meine Sammelaktion für das Tierheim ruiniert und Feuerwerkskörper gezündet hat! :Pinkie Pie: Hah! :Fluttershy: Es sollte eine ernsthafte Veranstaltung sein und Pinkie Pie hat alles zerstört. :Pinkie Pie: Hä, was meinst du denn damit? Du hast mir doch eine Nachricht geschickt, dass du aus deiner Sammelaktion eine riesengroße Party machen willst! :Fluttershy: Äh, ich hab dir nie eine Nachricht geschickt! :Pinkie Pie: Hast du nicht? :Rarity: Aber dann frage ich mich, wer mir all diese Emails geschickt hat. Immer wenn ich zusage bei einer Schulfeier die Dekoration zu übernehmen, bekomm ich eine Email von Pinkie Pie in der steht, dass sie mit vielen Helfern kommt. Und dann finde ich heraus, dass sie doch alles selbst gemacht hat. :Pinkie Pie: Aber ich hab dir nie irgendwelche Emails geschickt! :Applejack: Vielleicht ist das der Grund, weshalb Rainbow nicht auf meinem Kuchenbasar aufgetaucht ist! :Twilight Sparkle: Hast du Rainbow Dash nie gefragt, wieso sie nicht gekommen ist? :Applejack: Hach, nein. Ich hab nach der ganzen Sache nie mehr ein Wort mit ihr geredet. :Twilight Sparkle: Dann ist es an der Zeit, es wieder zu tun. :Rarity: Sie reden wieder miteinander! Das ist ein gutes Zeichen! :Pinkie Pie: Sie umarmen sich! Umarmungen sind immer gut! :Applejack: Irgendjemand, und ich glaube wir alle könn’ uns vorstell’n wer, hat Rainbow Dash gesagt der Kuchenbasar wurde auf einen anderen Tag verschoben. Rainbow Dash war mit dem Softball-Team dort und dachte ich hätte ihr nicht abgesagt''! :Rainbow Dash: Du willst also Sunset Shimmer von ihrem Thron stoßen und hast dir vorgenommen Herbstballprinzessin zu werden, huh? Ehrlich gesagt, wäre ich nur zu gern dabei wenn das passiert. Aber dazu musst du dich erst mal in einem kleinem Spielchen gegen mich beweisen. Du gegen mich. :Twilight Sparkle: Was? :Rainbow Dash: Wer zuerst 5 Tore schießt gewinnt. Tor Nummer 1! :Musik :Twilight Sparkle: keuchend :Rainbow Dash: Ich hab gewonnen! :Rarity: Ich… hab echt gedacht, dass du’s am Ende doch noch schaffst ein Tor zu schießen! nervös :Rainbow Dash: Also wie ist dein Plan,wie kann ich dir dabei helfen Herbstballprinzessin zu werden? :Twilight Sparkle: Aber… ich hab… doch verlor’n! :Rainbow Dash: Haha, sicher hast du verlor’n. Ich bin die Beste! Ich will doch nicht irgendjemanden helfen Sunset Shimmer eins auszuwischen. Die Prinzessin des Herbstballs sollte jemand mit Herz und Entschlossenheit sein. Und das du beides hast, hast du gezeigt, haha! :Jubeln :Snips and Snails: Kichern :Twilight Sparkle: Und… ich hätte gern extra Haferflocken? :Mrs. Cake: Wie bitte? :Twilight Sparkle: Äh, streichen sie das. Machen sie den Shake einfach so wie immer. :klappert :Flash Sentry: Oh! Wir sollten vielleicht aufhören uns ständig anzurempeln. :Twilight Sparkle: So bin ich eben hähä! Immer veranstalte ich irgendwo eine Matscherei. Jetzt hab ich halt mein Getränk verschüttet… auf dem Boden! Lachen Also, ich geh jetzt mal da rüber. :Rarity: Denk nicht mal im Traum daran Twilight! Du versucht schon dir ihre Krone zu hol’n. Was wird Sunset Shimmer wohl mit dir anstell’n wenn du dir auch noch ihren Ex-Freund schnappst? :Twilight Sparkle: Das will ich gar nicht. Ich wusste nicht mal wer– Wir sind nur ausverseh’n… Das war ihr Ex-Freund? :Fluttershy: Flash Sentry hat vor ein paar Wochen mit ihr Schluss gemacht. Unvorstellbar das sie sich bis jetzt noch nicht an ihm gerächt hat. :Twilight Sparkle: Vielleicht wartet sie bis sie die Macht besitzt um ihm etwas Böses anzutun. :Applejack: Ok, Mädels. Morgen Abend ist der Ball, und wir wissen immer noch nicht wie wir die Stimmen für Twilights Wahl zusammen bekommen soll’n. Bis jetzt kennen die Leute Twilight nur aus dem Video das Sunset Shimmer online gestellt hat. Wir müssen ihnen zeigen das Twilight anders ist. :Vereinbarung :Rarity: Ja,ich hab’s! Ähm. Ich meine, vielleicht hab ich die Lösung. Kann sein dass das eine völlig absurde Idee ist, aber was wenn wir Morgen alle ein Zeichen der Zusammengehörigkeit tragen? Im ersten Schuljahr waren die jedenfalls sehr beliebt, außerdem erhöht dass das Gemeinschaftsgefühl. Ihr wisst schon! „Los, Canterlot Wondercolts!“ Ähm. Ist schon Ewigkeiten her. Ich meine, wir fünf sind offensichtlich sehr verschieden, aber tief in unserem Herzen sind wir alle Canterlot Wunderfohlen! Sunset Shimmer ist diejenige, die uns entzweit hat und Twilight Sparkle hat uns wieder zusammen gebracht. Und das muss jeder an dieser Schule erfahren! Denkst du nicht auch? :plaudern :spielt :Klopfen :Stampfen und Klatschen :Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity ::Lasst euch etwas sagen! ::Wir haben stets gedacht. ::Wir wär’n unterschiedlich, ::Grad so wie Tag und Nacht ::Aber schaut doch mal genau hin, ::Und ihr erkennt, ::Dass uns viel verbindet ::Und nur wenig uns trennt. ::Yeah! ::Hört was wir euch sagen! ::Und denkt daran ::Auf das Wunder der Freundschaft ::Kommt es im Leben an. ::Ja, wir glaubten uns bliebe ::Unsere Einigkeit verwehrt. ::Aber Twilight hat uns eines besseren belehrt. ::Darum schließt euch an ::Besser jetzt als irgendwann. ::Damit Twilight bald schon ihre Krone tragen kann. ::Darum schließt euch an ::Jeder steht hier seinen Mann. ::Damit unsere Twilight bald schon ihre Krone tragen kann. :Pie ::Hände hoch! Klatscht doch mit! ::Denn unsere Botschaft ist der Hit! ::Hände hoch! Mach’s wie wir, ::Dann feiern wir eine Party hier! :Rarity ::Mitgefühl. Ehrlichkeit. :Applejack ::Freundlichkeit.Verlässlichkeit. :Fluttershy ::Twilight kam zur rechten Zeit. :Dash ::Jetzt sind wir bereit. :Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity ::Darum schließt euch an ::Besser jetzt als irgendwann. ::Damit Twilight bald schon ihre Krone tragen kann. ::Darum schließt euch an ::Jeder steht hier seinen Mann. ::Damit unsere Twilight bald schon ihre Krone tragen kann. :Sparkle ::Ich bleib mir selber treu ::Egal was ich auch tu ::In jeder Freundschaft gibt’s Konflikte, ::Das gehört dazu. ::Wenn wir zusammen ::Den Weg mit viel Verständnis geh’n. ::Kann in der Schule ::etwas wunderbares neu entsteh’n! :Schüler ::Springt auf! Werdet laut! Hey! ::Ihr habt lange zugeschaut. ::Es gibt einen Weg, ::Wenn man sich nur traut. ::Springt auf! Werdet laut! Hey! ::Ihr habt lange zugeschaut. ::Ihre Krone trägt sie gern ::Wenn man ihr vertraut ::Springt auf! Werdet laut! Hey! ::Ihr habt lange zugeschaut. ::Es gibt einen Weg, ::Wenn man sich nur traut. ::Springt auf! Werdet laut! Hey! ::Ihr habt lange zugeschaut. ::Ihre Krone trägt sie gern ::Wenn man ihr vertraut ::Springt auf! Werdet laut! Hey! ::Ihr habt lange zugeschaut. ::Es gibt einen Weg, ::Wenn man sich nur traut. :geht im Hintergrund weiter :Sunset Shimmer'Hört sofort damit auf. Ich möchte euch bitten, dringend etwas für mich zu tun. :läutet :reden :'Rarity: Stehen diese Ohren nicht allen ausgezeichnet? :Twilight Sparkle: Das war eine tolle Idee, Rarity. :Applejack: Keine Ahnung warum sie so breit grinst. Twilight wird die diesjährige Prinzessin des Herbstballs sein. :Klopfen :Sunset Shimmer: Vizedirektorin Luna, etwas ganz furchtbares ist passiert. :Sunset Shimmer: Ist das nicht Grauen erregend? Und Pinkie Pie hat so hart daran gearbeitet, um alles so schön zu schmücken. Hgh! Warum in aller Welt macht Twilight Sparkle so etwas schreckliches? :Vice Direktorin Luna: Woher weißt du, dass Twilight für dieses Chaos verantwortlich ist? :Sunset Shimmer: Ich habe hier den Beweis. :Twilight Sparkle: Aber ich verstehe das nicht. :Vice Direktorin Luna: Das bist ganz eindeutig du auf den Photos, oder? :Twilight Sparkle: Ja, aber… :Vice Direktorin Luna: Es ist ja wohl klar, dass die Schule niemanden, der so etwas tut, als Bewerberin für die Krone der Herbstballprinzessin antreten lässt :Klopfen :Flash Sentry: Vizedirektorin Luna, das habe ich im Papierkorb in der Bibliothek gefunden. Sehen sie sich das an. Jemand hat diese Photos manipuliert, damit es so aussieht, als hätte Twilight in der Turnhalle alles zerstört. :Vice Direktorin Luna: Danke, Flash, dass du mich darauf aufmerksam machst. Angesichts dieser neuen Beweislage kannst du dich natürlich um die Prinzessinnenkrone des Herbstballs bewerben. :Twilight Sparkle: Seufz Dankeschön. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie wichtig das alles für mich ist. :Flash Sentry: Naja, was sollte ich denn tun? Deine Unschuld nicht beweisen? Dann wäre ich kein echter Canterlot Wondercolt, oder? :Vice Direktorin Luna: Ich fürchte der Schaden, der in der Turnhalle angerichtet wurde, ist so groß, dass wir den Ball auf morgen Abend verschieben müssen. Bitte entschuldigt mich, ich muss meiner Schwester die neuesten Informationen mitteilen. :Flash Sentry: Also, ich habe mich gefragt… falls du für morgen noch keine Verabredung hast, magst du vielleicht mit mir auf den Herbstball gehen? :Twilight Sparkle: Das wäre wirklich… Hgh! Morgen Abend!? Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Ich kann nicht! Das Tor! Nein, das ist zu spät! Schnaufen :Flash Sentry: Ein Nein hätte auch gereicht. :Twilight Sparkle: Schnaufen :Rarity: Ist da drin alles in Ordung? :Twilight Sparkle: Ja-a! leise Nein, nichts ist in Ordnung. Gar nichts ist in Ordnung. Wenn ich meine Krone heute nicht bekomme, kann ich für die nächsten dreißig Monde nicht nach Equestria zurück. Oh, was sollen wir jetzt nur tun? :Spike: Hmm. Wir sagen ihnen die Wahrheit. Sag ihnen, was auf dem Spiel steht, wenn du sie heute nicht wieder bekommst. Zusammen finden wir eine Lösung. :Twilight Sparkle: Aber was wenn nicht? Was, wenn sie herausfinden, dass ich eine ganz andere bin? :Spike: Twilight, diese Mädchen haben sich mit dir angefreundet, weil sie in dein Herz sehen konnten. Sie werden ihre Meinung nicht ändern, wenn sie herausfinden, dass du eine Ponyprinzessin aus Equestria bist. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich bin froh, dass du mir hierher gefolgt bist. :Spike: Ich auch. Ich bereue es nur, wenn wir die nächsten dreißig Monde hier feststecken. :Applejack: Ist alles ok? :Twilight Sparkle: Der Herbstball findet heute Abend nicht statt. :Pinkie Pie: WAS!? :Twilight Sparkle: Er wurde auf Morgen verschoben, weil Sunset Shimmer dafür gesorgt hat Pinkies gesamte Dekoration zerstört wurde. :Pinkie Pie: WAS?!? :Twilight Sparkle: Aber der Herbstball muss auf jeden Fall heute Abend stattfinden. :Pinkie Pie: WAA–! :Twilight Sparkle: seufz Hört mir zu… :Pinkie Pie: Du kommst aus einer anderen Welt dort bist du eine Ponyprinzessin und die Krone ist ein magischer Gegenstand der die Kraft von anderen magischen Elementen verstärkt und ohne die Krone funktionieren sie nicht deshalb braucht du uns damit wir dir helfen deine Welt zu beschützen und wenn du die Krone heute nicht bekommst kannst du für eine lange, lange Zeit nicht mehr zurückkehren! quietsch :Rainbow Dash: Ja, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das das bestimmt nicht der Grund ist. :Spike: Nein, sie hat voll ist Schwarze getroffen. :Rarity: Er kann sprechen!? :Spike: Oh ja! Und dort wo ich herkomm’, da bin ich nicht mal ein Hund! Ich bin ein wilder, feuerspuckender Drache! :Fluttershy: Das ist unglaublich aufregend. Sag mir, was du in diesem Augenblick denkst! Hmm. :Rarity: Hh. :Spike: Ich fänd’s schön, wenn du mich hinter den Ohren kraulen würdest. :Rarity: Ähh… :Spike: Ähm, später vielleicht. :Twilight Sparkle: Woher hast du das alles gewusst? :Pinkie Pie: Nur so’n Gefühl. :Applejack: Hey, Momentchen mal. Hab’ ich das richtig verstanden? Du bist in echt ein Pony? :Rarity: Und du bist eine Prinzessin? :Fluttershy: Du kommst aus einer anderen Welt. :Twilight Sparkle: Uhm. Mm-hmm. :Rainbow Dash: Das… ist… der Oberwahnsinn! :Plappern :Spike: Ich hab’s doch gewusst. :Rarity: Ich kann es nicht in meinen Kopf kriegen, wie man so etwas tun kann. :Pinkie Pie: Wenn ich doch wenigstens so eine Art Party-Kanone hätte, dann könnte ich ganz schnell alles wieder neu dekorieren. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich weiß, dass es fast unmöglich ist. Aber, was wenn wir alle zusammen anpacken? :Applejack: Wow! Das ist genau der „wir-können-alles-erreichen“-Sinn, den wir von unserer Herbstball-Prinzessin erwarten! Los, wir alle zusammen! :Rarity: Ganz bestimmt! :Rainbow Dash: Na und ob! :Pinkie Pie: Aller-di-di-di-dings! :Fluttershy: Yay! :Sparkle ::So ganz alleine ist man einsam ::Doch ab heute handeln alle gemeinsam ::Mit eurer Hilfe wird es geh’n ::Wenn wir alle fest zusammensteh’n :Alle ::Und Einigkeit ::Ist unser Ziel ::Und das bedeutet uns sehr viel ::Seit bereit ::Macht alle mit ::Und geht mit uns den ersten Schritt :Pie und Rainbow Dash ::Wir woll’n den Teamgeist herauf beschwören ::Eure Stimmen sollte jeder laut hören :and Applejack ::Gemeinsam werden wir stark sein ::Drum bitten wir stimmt alle mit uns ein :Alle ::(Seht…) Seht wie wir zusammen halten ::(Und…) Und mit unserer Kraft alles neu gestalten ::(Seht…) Seht wie wir zusammen halten ::(Denn…) Denn gemeinsam wollen wir alles völlig neu gestalten ::Einigkeit ist unser Ziel ::Und das bedeutet uns sehr viel ::Seit bereit, macht alle mit ::Und geht mit uns den ersten Schritt ::Einigkeit ist unser Ziel ::Und das bedeutet uns sehr viel ::Seit bereit, macht alle mit ::Und geht gemeinsam den ersten Schritt :Pinkie Pie: Das… sieht… toll… aus! :Direktorin Celestia: Klatschen In Ordnung, liebe Schüler! Unser Herbstball kann heute Abend doch stattfinden. :Schüler Jubeln :Direktorin Celestia: Ihr solltet euch lieber beeilen, euch umzuziehen. Oh, und vergesst nicht, eure Stimme für die Herbstballprinzessin abzugeben, wenn ihr rausgeht! :Junge:Meine Stimme hast du, Twilight. :Cloud Kicker: Meine auch. :Mädchen: Meine auch. :Mädchen: Und meine. :Sunset Shimmer: Ihr habt Glück, dass sie das wieder hinbekommen hat. Wenn ihr das nächste mal was durcheinander bringen sollt seid ein wenig zurückhaltender! Mir ist es genauso wichtig wie ihr, dass der Ball heute Abend statt findet. :Fluttershy: Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass wir das echt geschafft haben. :Rainbow Dash: Ich schon. Wir sind doch die besten. :Rarity: Genug geschwatzt, Mädels. Wir müssen uns umziehen. Wir müssen… toll aussehen. :Alle ::Dies ist unsere Nacht. ::Die Vorbereitungen dafür sind schnell gemacht. ::Dies ist unsere Nacht. ::Das Freundschaft siegt war von uns so gedacht. ::Diese Nacht sollte nie zu Ende gehn. Wir sind glücklich ::und feiern heut mit allen nur um Spaß zu haben. ::Jetzt geht’s los. Die Freude ist bei uns riesen groß. ::Das ist richtig. Die Nacht ist uns wichtig. ::Sechs Freunde gehn’ gern voran. ::Sie zeigen den Weg euch an. ::Dies ist unsere Nacht. ::Die Vorbereitungen dafür sind schnell gemacht. ::Wer hätte das gedacht. ::Die ganze Nacht wird heut’ zur Party gemacht. ::In unserer Nacht ::Wird Party gemacht. ::In unserer Nacht ::Wird Party gemacht. :fährt vor :lachen :fährt vor :Flash Sentry: Äh, Twilight! Ich weiß, dass du nicht mit mir zum Herbstball gehen wolltest, aber hast du vielleicht Lust, einmal mit mir zu tanzen. :Twilight Sparkle: Mein Nein galt doch nicht dir. Ich meine, ich habe Nein gesagt, aber ich habe dich nicht gemeint, wirklich nicht. Ich wollte… also was ich sagen will, ist… Ja. Ich würde sehr gern mit dir tanzen. :Knall :Flash Sentry: Lachen :Rockmusik :Twilight Sparkle: Hat irgendjemand Sunset Shimmer gesehen? :Rainbow Dash: Wahrscheinlich ist es ihr zu peinlich hier aufzutauchen. Sie weiß bestimmt, dass du erdrutschartig gewonnen hast. :Twilight Sparkle: Vielleicht… :endet :Jubel :Direktorin Celestia: Zuerst möchte ich mich für die wunderschöne Dekoration bedanken. Ihr hab nach den unschönen Vorkommnissen großartige Arbeit geleistet, um alles wieder herzurichten. Und jetzt möchte ich ohne Umschweife die Gewinnerin der diesjährigen Herbstballprinzessinnenkrone bekannt geben: Die Prinzessin unseres diesjährigen Herbstballs ist… :Rainbow Dash: Oh Mann, ich bin so aufgeregt. :Direktorin Celestia: Twilight Sparkle. :jubeln, gratulieren :Direktorin Celestia: Ich gratuliere dir, Twilight. :Spike: Twilight, Hilfe! :Twilight Sparkle: Spike? :Spike: knurren :Twilight Sparkle: Sie haben Spike! :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh! :schlägt :Spike: knurren :Sunset Shimmer: Das ist nah genug! :Spike: Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: Bitte, tut ihm nicht weh! :Sunset Shimmer: Oh, Ich denke nicht im Traum daran. Ich bin doch kein Monster, Twilight. Lasst ihn los! Du gehörst nicht hier her. Gib mir die Krone und du kannst heute Abend nach Equestria zurück kehren. Wenn du sie behältst, lasse ich dich nie wieder nach hause. :Twilight Sparkle: Hh. :Sunset Shimmer: Die Uhr läuft, Twilight. Wir haben nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit. Das Tor schließt sich innerhalb der nächsten Stunde. Also, wie lautet deine Antwort? :Twilight Sparkle: Nein. :Sunset Shimmer: Was!? Equestria! Deine Freunde! Du wirst sie alle verlieren. Siehst du nicht, was ich mit dem Tor vorhab’? :Twilight Sparkle: Doch, aber ich habe auch gesehen, was du hier anstellst, ohne Magie zu benutzen. In Equestria wird man einen weg finden, auch ohne mein Element weiterzukommen. Das kann dieser Ort nicht, wenn ich zulasse, dass er in deine Hände fällt. Also bitteschön, zerstöre das Tor. Du wirst diese Krone nicht bekommen! :Sunset Shimmer: Na schön. Du hast gewonnen. :Bum :Rainbow Dash: Du… bist… so fantastisch! :Applejack: Ich kann gar nicht glauben, was du für uns getan hast. :Rarity: Kein Wunder, dass du eine echte Prinzessin bist. :Sunset Shimmer: Eh, ja, sie ist ja so wahnsinnig einzigartig! :Stöhnen :Spike: Ha :Sunset Shimmer: Ach, schnappt ihn, ihr Dummköpfe! :Spike: wimmern :Rainbow Dash: Spike! Spike! Fluttershy! :Sunset Shimmer: Ich nehm sie gern! Ah, endlich. Noch mehr Macht, als ich mir jemals vorgestellt hab’. Hh. :japsen. :Donnergrollen :Sunset Shimmer: A-hahahahahaha ha hehehe Ahaha Ah! :Mane 6: Ah! :'Snips: Oh Mann, das ist wahnsinnig cool! :schreien :Sunset Shimmer: Hah! Oh, ich musste mir heute Abend unendlich Mühe geben, um diese Krone in meinen Händen zu halten, obwohl sie schon immer mir hätte gehören sollen. Grr. Aber lassen wir die Vergangenheit ruhen, das war einmal. Denn ich bin jetzt eure Prinzessin und ihr werdet alle meine treuen Diener sein! :Reißen :schreien :Stöhnen :Sunset Shimmer: Hahahaha. Sammelt sie und bringt sie sofort zum Tor. Tja, reingefallen. Ich habe nur geblufft, als ich sagte, ich würde das Tor zerstören. Ich will diese kleine, armselige Schule doch gar nicht beherrschen, nein, ich will Equestria! Und mit meiner eigenen Teenagerarmee werde ich es auch bekommen. :stöhnen :Twilight Sparkle: Nein, wirst du nicht! :Sunset Shimmer: Oh, bitte! Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, du könntest mich jetzt noch aufhalten? Ich verfüge über Magie und du hast gar nichts! :Rainbow Dash: Sie hat uns! :Sunset Shimmer: Grr! Hahahaha! Sie an, nach so langer Zeit sind die Freundinnen nun doch wieder vereint. Ahahaha! Los, tretet zur Seite! Mit meiner Geduld ist es jetzt vorbei, Twilight hat schon viel zu oft versucht, meine Pläne zu vereiteln! Dafür wird sie bezahlen! Ahahaha! Hh? Was!? :Twilight Sparkle: Die Magie in meinem Element hat sich mit dem verbunden, das sie stärkt! Ehrlichkeit! Echo Freundlichkeit! Echo Lachen! Echo Großzügigkeit! Echo Treue! Echo Magie! Echo Gemeinsam mit der Krone haben sie eine Macht erschaffen die jenseits deiner Vorstellungskraft ist, und diese Macht unterliegt nicht deinem Einfluss! Die Krone magst du jetzt vielleicht auf deinem Kopf tragen, aber ihre Macht nützt dir nichts, die wunderbarste Macht von allen wirst du niemals besitzen: Die Magie der Freundschaft! :Sunset Shimmer: Harghhah! Was ist hier passiert? :Regenbogen-Feuerwerk :Twilight Sparkle: Hier und in Equestria ist Freundschaft die einzige Magie, die uns vereint! :Twilight Sparkle: Du wirst niemals über Equestria herrschen und du hast die Macht verloren, die du hier in dieser Welt hattest. Heute Abend hast du allen gezeigt, wer du wirklich bist. Du hast ihnen dein Inneres gezeigt. :Sunset Shimmer: Weinen Egh. Es tut mir Leid. Es tut mit so Leid. Ich wusste keinen andren Weg. :Twilight Sparkle: Die Magie der Freundschaft existiert nicht nur in Equestria. Sie ist überall. Finde es selbst heraus. Oder du wirst für immer allein bleiben. Es ist deine Entscheidung. :Sunset Shimmer: E-h. Aber alles, was ich bisher gemacht habe, war, die Menschen auseinander zu bringen. Ich weiß doch überhaupt nichts über Freundschaft. H-h! :Twilight Sparkle: Aber sie können es dir beibringen. :Spike: Das sind Supermädels, juhu! :Drummer: Hat dieser Hund gerade gesprochen? Whoa, schräg. :Spike: Jetzt mal ehrlich: Nach all dem findest du einen sprechenden Hund noch schräg? :Rarity ': Ich finde dich absolut hinreißend. :'Spike: Wuh, ja. :Direktorin Celestia: Ich glaubt, Twilight, die gehört dir. Eine wahre Prinzessin kann die Welt anführen, aber nicht indem sie andere nötigt, ihr zu gehorchen, sondern dadurch, dass sie andere inspiriert, zusammenzuhalten. Wir alle haben gesehen, dass du diese Fähigkeit hast. Ich hoffe, das siehst du auch so, Prinzessin Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Ja, tue ich. :jubelt :Flash Sentry: Wäre das jetzt ein sehr ungünstiger Moment, dich um einen Tanz zu bitten? :Twilight Sparkle: kicher :Alle ::Dies ist unsere Nacht ::Die ganze Nacht wird heut’ zur Party gemacht. ::Für euch hier hat der Einsatz von uns allen sich gelohnt ::Darum soll diese Party heute niemals enden. ::Diskolicht in Sicht. Leise Töne woll’n wir nicht. ::Für die Party ist die richtige Musik Pflicht. ::Sechs Freunde gehn’ gern voran. ::Sie zeigen den Weg euch an. ::Dies ist unsere Nacht. ::In unserer Nacht ::Wird Party gemacht. :Mane 6: kicher :Rarity: Ich werde dich vermissen, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Ihr kümmert euch um sie, oder? :Rarity: Natürlich werden wir das. Obwohl sie uns immer noch eine Entschuldigung für letztes Frühjahr schuldig ist. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie sich für vieles entschuldigen wird. :Spike: Wir sollten gehen. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich weiß, dass wir nur eine kurze Zeit befreundet waren, Aber ich werde euch alle sehr vermissen. seufz :Spike: Die Krone steht dir wirklich gut, Prinzessin Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Weißt du, Spike? Und so langsam gewöhne ich mich auch sogar daran sie zu tragen. :Spike: Und die Flügel? :Twilight Sparkle: Ich bin auf zwei Beinen gelaufen und hatte diese komischen Hände. Flügel? Mit ihnen klar zu kommen wird mir in Equestria nicht schwer fallen! :rums :Pinkie Pie: Oh, so ein Mist! :Fluttershy: Twilight! :Rainbow Dash: Du bist zurück! :Rarity: Mit deiner Krone! :Pinkie Pie: Ich wusste, dass du’s hinkriegst! :Applejack: Wir hatten solche Angst um dich. :Prinzessin Celestia: Und Sunset Shimmer, geht es ihr gut? :Twilight Sparkle: Ja, ich glaube, dass es ihr gut geht. Sie ist jetzt in guten Händen. :Rainbow Dash: Was sind Hände? :Fluttershy: Wo seid ihr gewesen? :Rarity: Was hatten sie dort an? :Pinkie Pie: War es lustig? :Applejack: Und das Essen? :Rainbow Dash: Waren die anderen da genauso toll wie ich? :Twilight Sparkle: seufz Ich möchte euch alles erzählen. Ja wirklich. Aber ich bin noch ganz erschöpft von der ganzen Tanzerei. :Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Prinzessin Cadance: Tanzerei? :Twilight Sparkle und Flash Sentry: Oh. :Flash Sentry: Wir sollten wirklich aufhören uns ständig anzurempeln. :Twilight Sparkle: Wer war das? :Prinzessin Cadance: Er gehört seit kurzem zur Schlosswache. Ich glaube er heißt Flash. Wieso? Kennst du ihn etwa? :Twilight Sparkle: Nein, nicht wirklich. :Applejack: Uuuh! Da hat sich wohl ein Pony verknallt! :Twilight Sparkle: Nein, hab ich nicht. :Rarity: japs Und ob! Twilight ist total verknallt. :Twilight Sparkle: Seid doch nicht albern. Ich kenne ihn gar nicht. Aber er… :Pinkie Pie: Erinnert dich an den Jungen, den du in der anderen Welt kennen gelernt hattest, der Gitarre in ’ner Band spielt und der beweisen konnte, dass du die Dekoration nicht zerstört hast. Und dann konntest du dich zur Wahl aufstellen lassen und Ballprinzessin werden und hast mit ihm getanzt. Stimmt’s? :Twilight Sparkle: Woher weist du das alles? :Pinkie Pie: Nur so'n Gefühl. Hah! :AbspannLied nicht in TV-Version Anmerkungen en:Transcripts/My Little Pony Equestria Girls es:Transcripciones/My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (Película) pt:Transcrições/My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Kategorie:Equestria Girls (Film)